


Don’t play with fire (An Overwatch Fanfiction)

by AmoyMorrison



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, overwatch fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoyMorrison/pseuds/AmoyMorrison
Summary: Amoy Kingsman was a returning member to Overwatch, She was there when Overwatch began and when blackwatch was established, she was also there for the fall. But when she heard that it is was being recalled, she hopped to the opportunity to experience their friends again. Yet something seemed...off..Someone was...Missing





	Don’t play with fire (An Overwatch Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction! So please give me feedback and comments!  
> Have fun reading!!

Kingston, Jamaica

The drug capital of the world, and it was my hometown sadly.  
My name is Amoy Alice Kingman, I am 20 years old and I am the oldest of 5. I live here in Kingston with my mother and step-father, trying to be a good role model for my siblings. I even started to bind my chest back, trying to seem more masculine, so they'll know to depend on me.  
My mother, Alisson Liola Delarosa, is a professional boxer from Rio de janeiro, Brazil. She originally had me in Brazil, and let me get the feel of her hometown til she met my step dad and moved to Jamaica. My mom is a strong woman who takes no shit from anyone else, she even used to be apart of a group of freedom fighters a while back.  
Now my Step dad and my actually father are two separate people. My real father, Alexander Kingsman, was from Jamaica, he was a General that was stationed in Brazil where he met my mother, he tragically passed away during a battle, crushing me and my mom. While my step dad, Ericos Delsado, is bad news. He doesnt take care of my siblings and I, he's a drug dealer that doesnt care about doing his business infront of his children. He's rude and disrespectful, but he puts on an act infront of my mother.  
I despise him, and I'm trying to get my mother to see how bad he is.  
But I have a weird feeling that it'll end horrible..just horrible.  
I was in the kitchen playing around with a match. My mother had told me to light the candles, but i was procrastinating alot. She looked over in my direction and chuckles softly. "Remember what your father said,-" " I know, I know..Dont play with fire unless you want to get burned." I say pouting as I light the candles.  
We do this every Friday night to honor my father. He was the reason I had a love for fire, he was a special person. He felt as if he could control the said element with his hands, and said that when he died, he would find a way to pass it to me.  
I sighed as I snuffed out the flame, before exiting out the kitchen leaving my mom to her duties in the kitchen. I went outside to the patio where my 14 and 16 year old brothers were wrestling on the ground.  
"Kamari! Lamar! Stop that, i dont want to here your dads mouth!"  
They looked at me and quickly sat up straight smiling at me before running inside. I sighed running a hand through my black hair, sighing louder.  
I heard my mother walked up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. Her hazel eyes shining.  
"I know you Miss Him Amoy, I do too, But we'll be alright..We have each others back." She stated smiling happily.  
I nod as we saw a familiar black BMW arrive in the driveway, I could hear my mother growling softly as she knew it was Ericos with one of his clients. We moved to sit down on the couch as we saw him walking up with a scared look on his face. As if he made the biggest Mistake in his life.  
"I sold her"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"He sold your oldest child for Pound and pounds of drugs Miss."  
My mother and I whipped our heads in the direction of three men, a smaller doctor and two big body guards. "He called her a little Fire rat that needed to be extinguished. I'm terribly sorry, But I have to take her."  
The two men grabbed me by my arm as my mother shoved my dad to the ground. "What the hell?! Why Ericos!? Thats my Baby!!"  
"I'm sorry Alis!! Forgive me baby!"  
"Get your shit and Get the fuck out." She growled not looking up as the men carried me away she just muttered something in her native tongue.  
"Eu vou trazer você de volta, minha filha."  
-Timeskip-  
"Get up Little Firerat..I don't want to hurt you."  
I groaned as I sat up, I was being held in some weird container my arms were bound in restraints. I looked up to see the doctor smiling down at me "Great,You're awake. Now I'm gonna do something...its something I tried on someone who you know very well.." He chuckled as he tossed kerosene around the room  
"Eh?..what the hell? Who the fuck else you did this twisted experiment on?" I asked as I watch him light the match.  
"Your father Darling."  
He then left out the room tossing the match on the kerosene littered floor. The room engulfed into flames as I cried out in fear as I tried to back up. He must've poured extra on my arms because as soon as the flames hit my arms, they ignited.  
I cried out as i tried to break my restraints, i could feel my arms burning and starting to change another color. I felt weak,I felt betrayed...  
I felt as if this is where i was going to die.  
Right when i gave up, I felt a pair of hands on my sides,  
"Amoy, Eu não disse não brinque com fogo?"  
I jolted up as I saw my father, My father who had died many years ago. I began crying as I fought against my restraints.  
"Father! Please help me!.." I cried as I lowered my head down in defeat. I heard him sigh and heard the breaking of metal as my restraints were now gone. He held me for a bit,before smiling "I came because..I told you i would pass it on..pass on my Phoenix..and let you continue to make your grandparents proud..Now please baby..s..stay strong..and tell your mother.. i love her still.." I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead as i felt a feeling rush through me as my body finally gave out. The last thing i heard was a faint female voice saying.  
"Jack! Jack! Theres a survivor!!"  
-another glorious timeskip brought to you by Reapers glorious thighs-  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. The bright light was blinding, i tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down.  
"Woah there, Ain't no need for a man in your shape to be moving."  
I looked to my side and saw a cowboy, he was dressed in mostly black and had a fair skin complexion and very pretty eyes. I felt myself blush as I looked away. "I could care less what happened to me anyway."  
He chuckled and tipped his hat "The name McCree, Jesse McCree, Welcome to Overwatch man." I nodded slight as I heard the footsteps of another walk in. "Thank you McCree for keeping him company, I'll take over"  
McCree gave me one last smile before walking out and a nurse came in. She had long blonde hair and cute blue eyes, but she looked like she was ready to scold me. "Now, I know everyone else thinks you're a male. But I know other wise Cadet Amoy. Your bindings could've killed you!" She scolded. I sighed, it wasn't even five minutes yet and she'd figure out my secret. She sat me up and began to take off my shirt revealing burnt and bloody bindings. She crossed her arms in a motherly way, cutting her way through the bindings so she could make sure I was okay. "I don't want you doing this..This is deadly.." She says getting some medical ointment and fresh mesh bandages.  
"I'll keep your secret..but..please be careful..Now after I bandage you..Your new Commanders and Coworkers are gonna come in and check on you.." She  
says smiling as she left the room.  
As soon as she left out four males walked into the med bay.  
The first on was a tale blonde male with some nice muscles on him and beautiful baby blue eyes, He gave me a small smile as he came up to the bed. "Took quite the beating there, You're a trooper. How would you like to be a part of Overwatch?" He asked.  
I gave a quick nod earning a chuckle from the cowboy male from earlier. "Greetings again, Lil Angel told me your names Amoy, I'm McCree, Jesse McCree, That blonde one is Jack, The quiet one back there is Genji." He started gesturing to the males. When my eyes fell on Genji i felt a pang in my chest as i saw that he was mostly robotic. He glared at McCree before turning to me and giving me a small nod.  
The last male cleared his throat before walking up himself. "My names Gabriel Reyes. I'm your strike commander..When you get back up to health. You'll be with us, So get ready soldier.." He said giving a smile.  
This was when my new life began...  
New friends...  
New Job...  
New opportunities...


End file.
